1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp unit with an external power supply terminal suitable for use with a three-wheel motor vehicle or a four-wheel motor vehicle, such as an all-terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A lamp unit is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Publication Application No. Showa 63-49397 which is suitable for use with a three-wheel motor vehicle or a four-wheel motor vehicle. This lamp unit has a cover and a lamp body partly covered with the cover. The lamp unit is mounted on a handle holder having a handle bar thereon by means of a headlamp holder.
In the four-wheel motor vehicle disclosed in this official gazette, an external power supply terminal for supplying electric power generated by engine power is mounted on a horizontal side portion of the headlamp holder described above. However, water, mud or the like is able to enter directly into the external power supply terminal due to the arrangement of the external power supply terminal as described above. Also, no consideration is given to the appearance of the lamp unit, and this degrades the appearance around the lamp which has a significant influence on the design of the vehicle.